F A C T
by Iyagi-sshi
Summary: Hongbin adalah lelaki yang paling Sanghyuk kagumi saat ini. Percaya atau tidak, ia selalu merasa sangat nyaman saat berada di dekatnya. Jika ia boleh memohon, Sanghyuk ingin Hongbin selalu di sisinya dimanapun dan kapanpun. / VIXX Lee Hongbin & Han Sanghyuk / Fluffy, School Life / Chapter 1


**F A C T**

**Iyagi-sshi **_**presented**_

_**Starring **_**Lee Hongbin & Han Sanghyuk**

_**Genre **_**Romance, Fluff, School Life, Friendship, etc. | **_**Rate **_**Teens (PG-15)**

_**Disclaimer **_**This Fanfiction is mine. The Cast are belongs to God and their parents. Di sini karakter Sanghyuk sebagai pemeran tokoh perempuannya, jadi maaf bagi yang enggak suka /karena jujur aku juga enggak terima pacar sendiri dijadiin cewek *lalu ditendang*/ di sini aku hanya berusaha untuk memuaskan diri sendiri untuk menulis tentang HyukBin yang sekarang jadi pair favoritku, hehehe..**

**Bagi yang bener-bener enggak suka atau mungkin muak, aku persilahkan kalian untuk menutup laman ini karena aku juga merasa sedih kalau ada pembacaku harus membaca dengan keterpaksaan atau ketidaksukaan. Yang aku harapkan hanyalah kepuasan milik bersama^^ Dan juga ini fanfiction loh, jadi gak mungkin terjadi :3**

**.**

**.**

**BIG WARN! : HYUKBIN & GS UNSURE INSIDE**

**.**

**.**

**Hongbin bukanlah orang yang pandai beradaptasi dengan orang lain. Hongbin punya sifat yang tergesa-gesa ketika harus berhadapan dengan nafsunya sendiri. Berterus terang saja hanya memiliki waktu satu hari yang sama saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan orang itu sendiri.**

**Hongbin benci hujan, namun mendadak ia kembali menyukai hujan karena hujan adalah saat dimana ia mengutarakan perasaannya kepada orang yang ia sukai di sekolah.**

**Sanghyuk juga bukanlah orang yang suka berbicara terlebih dahulu, tapi ia terpaksa harus melakukannya ketimbang hanya diam saja menghadapi teman sebangkunya sendiri. sanghyuk mudah sekali untuk malu, telinga dan pipinya sering kali memanas secara bersamaan ketika ada seseorang yang membicarakannya atau mungkin kejadian yang membuatnya malu.**

**Termasuk pembicaraan rahasianya dengan Hongbin saat sepulang sekolah.**

**.**

**.**

Di luar masih hujan. Hongbin yang duduk di posisi paling dekat dengan jendela – pun hanya bisa memandang pemandangan luar dengan perasaan khawatir. Khawatir karena terancam pulang dengan acara basah-basahan di jalan, juga khawatir karena pelajaran olahraga kesukaannya hari ini harus hilang dari daftar dengan alasan sedang hujan deras.

Ia terpaku, memperhatikan tiap-tiap butir air hujan yang satu per satu mulai menempel di kaca jendela kelasnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum masam, di dalam benaknya lantas berpikir peristiwa-peristiwa dimana dirinya senang sekali saat hujan datang waktu masih kecil. Namun, perlahan perasaan itu tak hadir kembali saat dirinya mulai bertumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki dewasa. Tak begitu dewasa, hanya seorang remaja lelaki. Dan penyebabnya – pun juga Hongbin tak tahu.

"Ini masih jam pagi, tapi mengapa langit begitu suram?" katanya pelan sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya di atas meja. Kedua matanya mendadak dialihkan ketika sang guru di kelasnya membuka mulutnya.

Bukan, yang Hongbin lihat bukanlah gurunya. Melainkan seorang gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya tersebut.

Ternyata gadis itu adalah anak baru pindahan sekolah lain. Gadis itu cukup cantik, dengan rambut cokelat tuanya yang panjang dan bergelombang serta postur tubuh yang tinggi. Dia sukses membuat Hongbin melamun dalam pandangannya.

Begitu banyak lelaki yang mengeluarkan respon ketika melihat gadis itu beridiri di depan. Hakyeon menganga di bangkunya dengan mata yang membesar, Jaehwan menjaga posisi duduknya yang semula tak sopan dan mendadak gugup dalam duduknya – dia sedang salah tingkah – , Taekwoon mendadak meringis dan diam-diam menyunggingkan senyumnya, dan Wonshik yang pada awalnya sedang bermain handphone dalam bangkunya langsung meletakkan benda itu dan mulai memperhatikan gadis itu.

Begitu beruntungnya Hongbin hari ini, karena gurunya tersebut menyuruh gadis itu untuk duduk di bangku yang bersebelahan dengannya. Itu kabar baik, namun Hongbin merasa ia belum siap untuk menerima ini karena dia bukanlah tipe lelaki yang mudah beradaptasi dengan orang baru, dalam kurung dia juga bukan seperti Jaehwan yang langsung dengan mudahnya berkenalan.

Gadis itu menurut, perlahan ia berjalan menahan rasa gugupnya menuju bangku itu. Hongbin mulai bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika gadis itu telah sampai di bangkunya, apa ia harus menyapanya atau mungkin malah diam saja?

Ia kehabisan waktu, gadis itu sudah sampai di tempatnya. Gadis itu sempat memandangnya pada saat ia juga masih memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Akan tetapi, gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan duduk di kursi tanpa melihat selirik – pun kepada Hongbin lagi.

Hongbin mendesis pelan, tangan kanannya menopang dahinya lalu mengacak-ngacakkan poninya kesal.

Sungguh, ini adalah awal yang buruk. Dan ia tak suka sesuatu yang berbau buruk, termasuk _first expression _yang jelek.

Jujur, sejak ia memandang gadis itu, ia memang dari awal mulai tertarik dengannya. Bahkan, tatapannya tanpa suatu alihan tersendiri tak bisa berhenti memandangi gadis itu. Namun seperti biasanya, ia belum berani mengutarakan perasaannya. Menyapanya saja belum.

.

.

Benar dugaan Hongbin sebelumnya, pelajaran olahraga minggu ini sudah hilang karena hujan yang tanpa henti masih mengeluarkan butir-butir air dingin dari langit. Ia tak bisa bermain sepakbola, ia juga tak bisa bermain basket minggu ini di sekolah.

Demi apapun, ia sekarang sangat membenci hujan.

Saat ini sedang istirahat, akan tetapi keduanya masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduk masing-masing. Sanghyuk – gadis itu – yang tidak tahu harus kemana, sedangkan Hongbin masih berputar dengan salah tingkahnya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Sanghyuk memberanikan diri untuk memandang Hongbin. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya, kedua tangannya tak henti bermain-main di atas mejanya – tanda bahwa ia masih gugup –

"Hai, kau tidak keluar? Maksudku, tidak bermain di luar kelas?" tanya Sanghyuk kepada Hongbin. Hongbin terdiam, ia bingung harus menjawab dengan jawaban apa. Saat ini pikirannya masih kosong, masih belum terisi kata-kata yang muncul untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak, aku tak biasa keluar dari kelas saat hujan. Aku tak suka udara dingin," balas Hongbin demikian. Sanghyuk terkekeh pelan, membuat Hongbin diam-diam menelan ludahnya kembali salah tingkah.

Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya, lengkap dengan senyumannya yang ia paksakan untuk mempermanis suasana. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia membuka mulutnya.

"Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku tadi. Namaku Lee Hongbin." Ucapnya dibalas dengan jabatan tangan dari Sanghyuk. Hongbin diam dalam tempatnya, tangan Sanghyuk saat ini sangat dingin – dalam tanda kurung melebihi es yang biasanya Hongbin pegang untuk mendinginkan tangannya ketika musim panas datang –

"Kamu kedinginan?" tanya Hongbin khawatir saat tubuh Sanghyuk mulai menggigil. Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya sehingga reflek Hongbin mengambil jaket biru lautnya lalu menyelimutinya ke punggung Sanghyuk.

"Pakai itu, mungkin bisa membantu untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu selama jam pelajaran berlangsung. Dan tidak usah khawatir, guru-guru memperbolehkan kita _kok_ memakai jaket." Lanjut Hongbin diakhiri dengan senyumannya.

Sanghyuk mengembangkan senyumannya, mungkin saat ini kedua pipi dan telinganya tengah memanas karena perlakuan Hongbin kepadanya tadi. Entah mengapa, mendadak ia merasa nyaman ketika berada di sisi lelaki itu. Hongbin cukup mahir untuk membawa suasana, sedangkan dirinya tak bisa apa-apa. Hanya tersenyum atau mungkin tertawa sebagai wujud respon dari perkataan lelaki itu.

"Tapi, mengapa kamu melepas jaketmu saat pelajaran hari ini? Tadi pagi udaranya sangat dingin, _lho_." Kata Sanghyuk. Hongbin tertawa ringan, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi bangku miliknya.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit risih saja saat memakai jaket." Jawabnya enteng. Ia kembali menatap Sanghyuk, tatapannya seakan-akan membuat Sanghyuk ingin meleleh dalam bangkunya – tapi ia tahu itu tak mungkin terjadi karena ia bukanlah lilin –

"Tadinya sih aku menggigil, tapi lama-lama di sini menjadi sedikit panas ketika kau duduk di sampingku. Hehe.." sahut Hongbin.

"Kau bercanda," ucap Sanghyuk sambil tertawa.

"Sanghyuk – _ie_!~" Keduanya dengan serentak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dimana suara itu berasal. Hongbin mengernyit, sedangkan Sanghyuk memandangnya tak mengerti.

Sekarang Jaehwan dan Taekwoon sedang berada di hadapannya, keduanya sedang tersenyum namun pembawaannya berbeda. Jaehwan tersenyum girang, sedangkan Taekwoon tersenyum dengan hangat.

"Halo, kita belum sempat berkenalan denganmu tadi. Tentu saja karena jarak bangku kita terlalu jauh, ya 'kan Taekwoon?" tanya Jaehwan sambil menggoda Taekwoon. Taekwoon melirik Jaehwan, diam-diam tangannya mencubit punggung lelaki itu sehingga ia menjerit kesakitan.

"Aku hanya bercanda tadi, jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati, Taekwoon – _ah_." Ucap Jaehwan mengelus pundak Taekwoon. Sanghyuk terdiam, ia masih bingung apa yang akan keduanya lakukan sehingga mereka harus memanggilnya tadi.

"Kau mau berkeliling sekolah? Bersama kita berdua. Kebetulan aku dengar-dengar waktu istirahat diperpanjang karena guru-guru mendadak menjalankan rapat di kantor sekolah. Mau?" tawar Jaehwan kembali dengan senyumannya. Sanghyuk mengelus lehernya yang menegang, sedetik kemudian ia melirik Hongbin yang gelisah dalam bangkunya.

"Sudah, tak baik menolak tawaran mereka, Sanghyuk – _ah_." Kata Hongbin membisik, dan Sanghyuk mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian, ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengikuti kedua lelaki itu dengan jaket Hongbin yang masih menempel di punggungnya.

Sanghyuk memandang Hongbin yang juga sedang melihatnya, gadis itu kemudian tersenyum hangat lalu melambaikan tangannya. Raut wajahnya – pun juga menunjukkan suatu kalimat yang berbunyi "Sampai jumpa, nanti kita lanjutkan lagi pembicaraan kita tadi," membuat Hongbin tersenyum dalam bangkunya.

"Hei, itu jaket siapa?" Taekwoon mengernyitkan keningnya saat dirinya melihat jaket Hongbin yang berada di punggung Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk terdiam, tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi-giginya yang rapi.

"Ini jaket Hongbin, ia meminjamkannya untukku." jawabnya. Jaehwan - pun yang awalnya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Tumben sekali _Kong_ baik hati seperti itu. Hahaha.."

"Jangan dengarkan perkataannya, Hyuk – _ah_. Dia sesat." sahut Taekwoon cepat lantas membuat Sanghyuk dan Jaehwan tertawa melihat wajah Taekwoon yang _expressionless_ itu.

.

.

Tanpa terasa, waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Saat ini jam terakhir sudah usai, tapi masih saja hujan turun di luar, membuat Hongbin sangat sulit untuk melangkah keluar selangkahpun. Ia kecewa. Ia kecewa karena ia tak membawa payungnya yang tertinggal di rumahnya.

Sekarang, Hongbin masih berada di dalam lokernya. Mengambil sebuah tempat yang nyaman baginya untuk menanti redanya hujan.

Hongbin suka sekali duduk atau bersandar di dalam lokernya, tubuhnya sudah dikategorikan cukup untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Jadi, tak jarang ia bersembunyi di sana dengan alasan-alasan tertentu, atau mungkin juga menunggu hujan reda seperti saat ini.

Dia 'kan sudah bilang bahwa ia tak suka udara dingin hujan. Di dalam loker juga tak kalah hangat, bukan masalah untuknya.

Mendadak, ia terlonjak dari posisinya saat ini ketika ia melihat sepasang mata yang tengah memandangnya dari celah-celah loker. Segera ia keluar dari lokernya untuk melihat siapa yang mengejutkannya tadi.

Hongbin menghela napasnya begitu ia mengetahui siapa pelakunya, dia Sanghyuk. Kebetulan, Sanghyuk belum pulang karena masih kesusahan meletakkan buku-bukunya di loker yang ia belum mengerti cara penggunaannya. Apalagi tak ada seorang – pun yang membantunya, alhasil ia harus mencobanya sendiri. Untung saja itu berhasil.

"Aku pikir itu kucing yang masuk ke dalam lokermu, ternyata yang berada di dalam malah pemiik lokernya sendiri," ucapnya sambil berjalan sepanjang koridor sekolah. Hongbin menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya sambil tersipu malu, kakinya sedang mencoba untuk menyamakannya dengan posisi Sanghyuk saat ini agar ia tak tertinggal atau mungkin malah mendahuluinya.

"Aku terkejut. Sebelumnya tak ada yang tahu bahwa selama ini aku sering bertempat di situ. Apa ada yang memberitahumu tadi?"

"Belum tahu pasti sih, tapi mendadak menurut naluriku kau sedang berada di dalam lokermu." Balas Sanghyuk berhasil membuat Hongbin tercengang heran. Di pikirannya terus terpikir pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bersangkutan dengan jawaban Sanghyuk tadi. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut untuk bertanya.

"Oh iya, apa kau punya payung untuk pulang?" tanya Sanghyuk. Sontak, Hongbin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Aku punya payung satu, kau boleh menumpang di payungku _kok_. Itupun kalau kamu mau, _sih_."

Tentu saja Hongbin tak mau menolak tawaran itu, ia suka adegan seperti itu.

.

.

"Bagaimana acara berkeliling sekolah tadi dengan Jaehwan dan Taekwoon? Apa Taekwoon sering berbicara?" tanya Hongbin di tengah perjalanan. Sanghyuk memandang Hongbin sejenak, kemudian ia alihkan kembali ke bawah.

"Iya, Taekwoon cukup banyak memutar topik pembicaraan karena Jaehwan mulai berbicara yang tidak berhubungan dengan kegiatan itu tadi. Dan di ruang laboratorium, aku sempat bertemu dengan Yook Sungjae." Mendengar itu, Hongbin membeku dalam langkahnya. Lidahnya mendadak terasa kelu untuk berbicara serta kakinya yang mulai terasa ngilu untuk berjalan.

"Yook Sungjae? Siswa Sains itu kah?" Sanghyuk mengganggukkan kepalanya. Hongbin mengeratkan pegangannya terhadap payung yang ia pegang saat ini, ia sadar bahwa tangannya mulai bergetar.

"Waktu itu Jaehwan berusaha untuk mengganggu percobaan milik Sungjae, tapi itu berakhir Taekwoon menyeretnya segera keluar dari ruang Laboratorium. Itu sangat lucu," lanjut Sanghyuk.

Hongbin menundukkan kepalanya, matanya tanpa henti melirik Sanghyuk yang masih menyisakan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

"Aku ingin sesuatu darimu." Ucap Hongbin membuat Sanghyuk menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau ingin apa?" Hongbin mulai bergerak, dengan malu ia menggenggam tangan kiri Sanghyuk lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat.

"Aku ingin kamu mengijinkanku untuk memiliki ini dan ini yang menjadi kepunyaanmu selama ini." Hongbin menempelkan telunjuknya ke arah bibir dan pipi Sanghyuk serentak. Sanghyuk terdiam, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang sehingga tak mungkin ia harus kabur dari sana.

Perlahan Hongbin semakin mendekat, detik demi detik jaraknya semakin dekat dan akhirnya bibir mereka mulai saling bersentuhan dan bertautan satu sama lain. Hongbin memejamkan matanya, tak berani melihat ekspresi Sanghyuk saat ini. sedangkan Sanghyuk sendiri benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang Hongbin lakukan kepadanya.

Kedua tangan Hongbin mulai memegang tangan Sanghyuk lalu menggenggamnya erat, sehingga payung yang semula ia pegang akhirnya terjatuh di atas permukaan tanah yang mulai becek.

Hongbin membuka matanya, dengan cepat ia melepaskan kedua tautan itu lalu kembali mengambil payung yang sempat terjatuh itu. Kepalanya menunduk, masih belum berani melihat wajah Sanghyuk kembali.

"Ouh.. maafkan aku, Sanghyuk. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk.." Hongbin terdiam, tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia masih bingung harus mengucapkan apa lagi. Ia takut, ia juga kecewa mengapa dirinya senekat itu melakukan adegan yang seharusnya tak ia lakukan tadi kepada seorang gadis baru di sekolahnya.

Sanghyuk terdiam dalam tempatnya, poni rambutnya telah menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang sedang menunduk. Hongbin belum tahu pasti apa yang sedang Sanghyuk lakukan saat ini, ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Sanghyuk tak membencinya dari sekarang.

"Maafkan aku.." Hongbin merengkuh tubuh Sanghyuk lalu mendekapnya erat. Air mata yang awalnya ia tahan oleh karena rasa kecewa yang mendalam akhirnya ia tumpahkan di balik punggung Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk – pun yang mendengar suara sesenggukan Hongbin langsung menepuk punggung Hongbin beberapa kali.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis, Hongbin – _ie_," Sanghyuk mulai menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi kanan Hongbin. Ia tersenyum hangat, berusaha untuk mengendalikan suasana agar kembali ke jalan semula.

"Kau.. tak benci padaku?"

"Itu sudah terjadi, Hongbin – _ah_. Jangan pikirkan itu terus." Jawab Sanghyuk sambil meraih tangan Hongbin lalu menariknya agar kembali untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka.

Hongbin akhirnya tersenyum, tangannya memegang erat tangan Sanghyuk sambil terus memandangi tanah becek yang ia pijak saat ini.

"Terima kasih, Hyuk – _ah_." Sanghyuk menyunggingkan senyumannya lalu tertawa pelan.

"Kuharap besok cuacanya cerah ya, aku ingin tahu pemandangan halaman sekolah baruku."

"Ya, aku juga berharap seperti itu. Sudah lama sekali anjingku tak berjemur di luar rumah,"

"Kau punya anjing?"

"Iya, namanya Jingu. Dia masih belum besar, jadi butuh waktu berjemur yang banyak."

"Kapan-kapan aku ingin melihatnya, Hongbin. Boleh 'kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

Keduanya tertawa puas, di dalam sebuah payung biru tua yang melindungi mereka berdua dari terpaan air hujan yang merajalela. Menciptakan sebuah kehangatan tersendiri di dalamnya.

Sanghyuk sangat bersyukur di hari pertamanya bersekolah di sekolah barunya berjalan dengan sangat baik. Ia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan teman-teman barunya di sini – ya walaupun kebanyakan masih lelaki yang ia kenal – membuatnya tak terlihat sangat kaku dihadapan orang-orang banyak seusianya.

Dan Hongbin adalah lelaki yang paling Sanghyuk kagumi saat ini. Percaya atau tidak, ia selalu merasa sangat nyaman saat berada di dekatnya. Jika ia boleh memohon, Sanghyuk ingin Hongbin selalu di sisinya dimanapun dan kapanpun.

.

**tbc or fin?**

.

Haha. Oke.  
>WOW HEBAT, KEMBALI NGUTANG CHAPTER T^T<br>Entah mengapa kok ngerasa diri sendiri sukak banget ngutang itu yang namanya ff sendiri, kadang merasa wb dan pas waktu wb melanda pasti ada ide baru dan akhirnya ngutang lagi :'(

So, maafin aku ya buat para pembaca yang keliatannya agak kecewa sama aku karena wbnya enggak sembuh-sembuh buat ngelanjutin ff lainnya. Mungkin aku bakal milih fokus dulu pada satu ff lalu ngelanjutin ff lain yang sempet terbengkalai belum terlanjutkan. Menurutku, aku lebih baik fokus dengan ff ini dulu karena memang sepanjang ini idenya masih lancar dan enggak kena wb, hehe..

Tapi, menurut kalian gimana? Aku harus fokus di fanfict mana dulu?

Sekian dari iyagi, aku enggak mau ngetik panjang-panjang hanya untuk curhat pribadi. Istilahnya kayak nyampah gitu di sini, hahahaha.

Mind to RCL? Thank you so much! I really love it 3 (and sorry about the typo if you find it ._.)


End file.
